


frame

by Cineraria



Series: Paris: diorama sebuah kota [1]
Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Paris - Freeform, Place de la Concorde, Pustakawan!Jitsui, Reading, buku
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 21:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13350123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/pseuds/Cineraria
Summary: Alun-alun Concorde, perpustakaan jalanan, dan Iblis Buku: bersama Hatano, ada dalam satu frame yang sama.





	frame

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Joker Game milik Yanagi Kouji. Saya hanya meminjam karakter dan tidak memperoleh keuntungan materi dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.

_Place de la Concorde,_ alun-alun bersejarah yang estetik, sore menjelang senja, dengan banjir para turis. Hatano memandang mereka dengan rasa bosan. Ia kurang menikmati keramaian. Betapa Paris sudah _mainstream_. Mereka yang berduyun datang memburu secuil romansa semu yang begitu dipuja itu sangat mengotori esensi kecantikan Paris hari ini.

Hatano teringat tajuk artikel yang baru dibaca. Ulasan wartawan itu, barangkali layak disebut brilian, untuk label _membosankan_ yang berani ditempelkan pada ibukota Perancis. Kalau saja Hemingway, atau Fitzgerald, atau Picasso, atau Dali─sastrawan dan seniman yang dipopulerkan oleh udara segar Paris di masa lalu─tahu hal ini, bisa saja mereka kecewa.

Siluet Eiffel menatap dari latar biru langit. Hatano sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Ia tidak menyadari sebuah mobil _box_ yang menepi dan merapat di sisinya; dekat _Fountain Commerce,_ air mancur berbentuk baskom raksasa yang meneduhkan dengan gemericik bunyi airnya.

***

 

“Ambil satu, atau dua buku.” Sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatian Hatano. Matanya dialihkan dari patung mermaid dengan ikan duyung yang disiram air mancur. “Wajahmu yang tampak bosan itu mengganggu, Hatano- _san_.”

Hatano mengamati Jitsui yang berdiri di sisi mobil bercat merah kuning, yang salah satu sisinya bisa dibuka. Penampakan rak bertingkat dalam mobil penuh buku itu menarik mata. Perpustakaan keliling. Hatano melupakan rasa jemunya.

“Daripada membaca ...” sahutnya, “aku lebih senang mendengar komentar─ringkasan─orang terhadap suatu buku.”

Sementara Hatano menerka jawaban Jitsui, ia maju selangkah. Birai kolam dengan gemericik suara air mancur ditinggalkan di belakang. Sepasang mata hitam yang dibingkai kaca mata itu memunculkan rasa simpatiknya. Hatano bisa melihat ketajaman dan kelihaian dari pancaran mata Jitsui.

“Pola pikirmu terlalu instan dan datar, Hatano- _san._ ” Sebagai sesama imigran, beberapa kali mereka bertemu, meski tak banyak berbincang. Tetapi baik Hatano maupun Jitsui, tidak ada yang menampakkan ketertarikan kepada yang lainnya secara terang-terangan. “Aku bisa lakukan itu, tentu dengan bayaran.”

“Berapa?” Hatano tidak terkejut. Reaksi Jitsui sesuai dugaan.

Ada kekehan pelan meluncur. Jitsui menata buku satu persatu. Tangan kanannya menggenggam kemoceng, membersihkan debu yang Hatano tidak yakin ada yang menempel di sana. “Daripada meminjam buku gratis, kau lebih suka berkorban uang demi resensi buku yang sudah jadi, begitu? Itu yang membuatmu menguntitku sampai sini?”

Hatano menggumam. Semua orang punya selera masing-masing. Tetapi ia juga tidak mengerti mengapa jika dirinya alergi terhadap buku, mau mendekati orang yang justru berkawan akrab dengan buku?

“Terlalu percaya diri. Tidak ada yang menguntitmu.”

“Mengapa ada di sini, kalau begitu?”

“Rahasia. Mengapa ingin tahu sekali?”

“Kukira kau tahu jadwal keliling mobil ini, makanya ada di sini.”

“Aku tidak berminat dengan mobil bukumu.”

“Kemarin di Quarter Latin, aku melihatmu dari kejauhan, loh.”

“Oke, aku memang memata-matai jalannya mobil sialan ini, kapan dan di mana saja ia berhenti. Puas?”

Jitsui tidak bisa menahan tawa. Hatano bingung apa yang membuatnya merasa terjebak kali ini, tawa renyah itu, atau intrik cerdik pemiliknya?

“Mobil ini gudang berlian, Hatano- _san._ Berlian ilmu pengetahuan. Jangan menyebutnya dengan cara seolah kau membencinya.” Suara Jitsui bernada ancaman. Buku-buku dalam rak mobil dibelai seolah itu anak kesayangannya.

Hatano terkesiap melihat senyum Jitsui yang berkebalikan dengan tatapannya yang mengancam. “Aku tarik ucapanku. Bisa pinjam satu buku?” Ia berubah pikiran. Baiklah, kalau Jitsui inginnya menang.

“Dengan satu syarat,” Jitsui mengambil buku, tanpa melepaskan senyumnya yang penuh teka-teki.

“Apa lagi?”

Hatano menyesal. Bisa-bisanya ia melakukan hal konyol? Datang ke alun-alun demi membuktikan dugaan, bahwa perpustakaan keliling ini akan mangkal di sini, sesuai rasio pengamatannya. Tidak. Ia tidak sedang menguntit. Ia hanya tertarik pada Jitsui sang pustakawan.

“Kau harus membaca ini di _Cafѐ de Flore_ , pagi-pagi sambil menyeruput kopi.” Jitsui mengulurkan dua jlid buku: satu bersampul biru dengan sketsa seorang perwira. Dan gambar di sampul buku satunya berupa mesin tik kuno.

Hatano melafalkan nama penulis yang tertera keras-keras: Ernest Hemingaway. Bacaan kelas atas, tapi─“alasannya?”

“Supaya lebih dalam meresapi jiwa penulisnya, Hatano- _san.”_ Hatano ingin menyanggah, tapi tatapan Jitsui menyiratkan ia tak ingin dibantah. Ia terima saja uluran buku itu. “Itu kafe favorit Hemingway. Ia suka mampir dan menulis di sana.”

“Hubungannya dengan membaca?” Yang Hatano tahu, tidak perlu hal-hal aneh untuk jadi pembaca yang baik. Cukup menikmati karya mereka, di sudut manapun di muka bumi, asal dengan itu kita bisa membaca dengan tenang. “Aku baru tahu ada gaya membaca yang seperti itu. Apa kau sendiri pernah melakukannya?” Tetapi ia dibuat penasaran oleh alasan Jitsui.

“Kukira kalimatku tidak butuh pengartian lain.” Jitsui menatap Hatano dengan pandangan memaksa─dan antusias. “Itu sudah sering kulakukan. Aku mencari tempat-tempat favorit para penulis, dan membaca tulisan mereka di sana. Ada sesuatu yang merasuk, saat aku membaca sambil meraba udara, berpikir bahwa di tanah yang kupijak saat ini, seorang sastrawan pernah menuangkan gagasannya yang mengubah dunia, berabad-abad sebelumnya.”

“Sastrawan gaya baru, _eh?_ Kau ini suka memaksakan pendapat pada orang lain, ya?”

Hatano memperhatikan kedua buku di tangan. Judulnya berbunyi: _A Farewell to Arms,_ dan _A Moveable Feast._

“Hanya kepadamu, Hatano- _san._ ”

“Baiklah. Kau menang dua kali hari ini.”

“Tiga.”

“Jangan bilang kau akan minta sesuatu yang aneh lagi?”

“Jadi me- _review_ buku usai membacanya itu aneh menurutmu? _”_

“Apa?!”

“Me- _review_ buku setelah membaca _,_ Hatano- _san._ ”

Hatano mendesah gusar. Lain kali, ia harus berhati-hati jika hendak mendekati Jitsui. “Sore ini, seorang mahasiswa pengangguran dikalahkan oleh pustakawan pemaksa,” ucapnya mengasihani diri sendiri.

“Selesai membaca, buku itu perlu diulas,” lanjut Jitsui mengacuhkan penyesalan Hatano. “Untuk menguji seberapa jauh kemampuan kita dalam memahami isinya, dan menarik orang lain supaya tertarik membaca.

“Bilang saja ini untuk menimpakan karma?”

“Sudah, jangan banyak protes, Hatano- _san._ Yang memperoleh manfaat juga dirimu sendiri.”

“Baiklah. Kuterima tantanganmu, Iblis Buku.”

“Kau tidak akan bisa menghindariku, Hatano- _san.”_ Seolah bisa membaca pikiran Hatano, Jitsui lanjut mengintimidasi.

Hatano menangkap nada puas dari suara Jitsui. Ia memandanga sekeliling alun-alun yang semakin ramai. Mengapa belum ada yang datang untuk pinjam buku? Seharusnya Jitsui tahu, Quarter Latin atau _bouqinistes_ di sekitar Quai du Louvre lebih menjanjikan ketimbang alun-alun pilihan turis yang sedikit kepedulian mereka terhadap buku. “Tahu,” ujarnya. “Makanya, kau memaksaku pinjam supaya ada alasan agar kita bertemu lagi?”

“Hatano- _san_ mengkode nih?”

“Mengkode apanya?”

“Hubungan ‘kita.’ Sudahlah, jujur saja, Hatano- _san._ Aku muak dengan sikapmu yang terus pura-pura.”

“ _Hmm,_ ternyata kau tidak sabaran.”

“Baik. Kita imbas.”

“Untuk nanti, setelah buku dikembalikan, dan hutangku lunas.”

“Kupegang janjimu, Hatano- _san.”_

***

 

“Tahu obelisk itu?”

Jitsui menunjuk tugu batu granit kuning dengan ujung meruncing yang menjulang di tengah-tengah alun-alun segi delapan.

“Diberikan oleh Mesir untuk Perancis, tahun 1829. Tetapi baru sampai sini empat tahun kemudian, tahun 1833.”

“Tahu cerita tentang tempat ini?”

“Tempat eksekusi _guillotine_ bagi para terpidana era revolusi Perancis.”

“Kukira Hatano- _san_ belum tahu.”

“Begini-begini, aku suka mencari bacaan random di internet.”

“Biasakan membaca buku juga, Hatano- _san._ Lebih lengkap dan otentik.”

“Tidak perlu kaupaksa lagi, Jitsui.”

Alun-alun Concorde, perpustakaan jalanan, dan Iblis Buku: dalam satu frame yang sama. Diam-diam, Hatano mengangankan semua itu bisa memerangkapnya lebih lama. Jangan lupa, ia juga menarik kembali kalimatnya: kata  _mainstream_ bukan sesuatu yang layak disejajarkan dengan Paris.

**Author's Note:**

> bukannya saya enggak ingin menulis untuk pair lain (barangkali ada yang risih melihat akhir-akhir ini arsip fandom penuh spam joshi terus), tapi menyadari kekurangan saya ada di relasi shounen ai, saya lebih memilih untuk bereksperimen dengan sampan sendiri, jadi kalau nista sekalian menikmati penistaan terhadap sampan sendiri dan bukan punya orang ^^
> 
> dan ide untuk pair hatajits yang ini sudah ada sejak lama, sebetulnya. lengkap dengan pustakawan!jitsui, berlatar kota Paris, sejak hampir setahun lalu. jadi sambil berlari (pindah-pindah fandom), saya menabung riset untuk bisa merealisasikannya.  
> sekalian 'selametan' karena juara IFA kemarin, saya masukkan ini dalam projek baru alias daftar hutang saya: [Paris: diorama sebuah kota] dengan hatajits sebagai pembuka, disusul dengan pair-pair lainnya. semoga saya bisa menyelesaikan ini secepatnya!


End file.
